The power system infrastructure includes power lines, transformers and other devices for power generation, power transmission, and power delivery. A power source generates power, which is transmitted along high voltage (HV) power lines for long distances. In the U.S., typical voltages found on HV transmission lines range from 69 kilovolts (kV) to in excess of 800 kV. The power is stepped down to medium voltage (MV) power at regional substation transformers. MV power lines often carry power through neighborhoods and populated areas, and may comprise overhead power lines or underground power lines. Typical voltages found on MV power lines power range from about 1000 V to about 100 kV. The power is stepped down further to low voltage (LV) levels at distribution transformers. LV power lines typically carry power having voltages ranging from about 100 V to about 600 V to customer premises.
A power line communication system uses portions of the power grid (i.e., the power system infrastructure), such as the MV and LV power lines, to carry communications between various locations. For example, power utility companies may read power usage data from the utility meters located at consumer premises. Such data may be received from an automated meter by a power line communication device and transmitted over other power lines to a utility data center. Another example is broadband over power line internet access in which a power line communication system is adapted to deliver broadband internet access to subscribers. For example, a power line communication system may be coupled to the Internet at a point of presence (POP) and carry broadband communications between the POP and subscriber locations using power lines and other media such as fiber. At a subscriber location (residence or business), computing devices may be coupled to the power line communication system (PLCS) using a power line modem directly or indirectly. Such a power line communication may also provide video and VoIP services.
As the use of PLCS' expands, there is a need to deliver communications in an increasingly efficient and flexible manner. Further, as the amount of services delivered over the power lines grows, there is an increasing need to be able to reliably and effectively use the power lines for other communications, such as for “reading” automated meters, for controlling and maintaining the utility infrastructure, for maintaining the power line communication systems itself, and for various other uses. These and other needs may be addressed by one or more embodiments of the present invention.